Struggle For The Throne
by Rayne-McVayne
Summary: Bulma has been Invited to enter the tournament for Queen of Vegetasei.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer I am going to do. I do not own anything.**

* * *

She collapsed on the king-sized bed with utter exhaustion. Every bone in her body ache, a layer of sweat covered her toned body. Her chest came up and down with heavy breaths, making short rasp come from her. She flipped onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. 'If I keep going like this, I'll over exert myself.' Closing her eyes, Bulma ran a heated hand through her hair. 'Two hours and five broken bots, my new record since I put them on extremely hard, training's rough.' Her blue hair came out of its pony tall and feathered onto the bed. The woman was 18 years of age, beautiful with stunning features. She had blue hair that was down to her thighs, all in waves. Her body was toned with muscles, making her look like a goddess. He eyes matched her hair with a perfect match. Bulma was wearing a training outfit with baggy black pants and blue sports bra. "I need to take a shower," she spoke out loud. Getting up, she sat straight on the bed and grabbed the nearest towel. Wiping the sweat and blood from her face, Bulma could here rushing foot steps outside her room. 'Let's have some fun.' Smirking she got up from the bed and flew onto the ceiling, looking down at the door as it swung open.

"Bulma, you got to see this," a young, black-haired woman yelled. Chi-Chi was the same age as Bulma and beautiful as well. She was pitch black hair that was always in a bun. She was not a muscular as her friend since she spent her days creating new food recipes. Chi-Chi was wearing blue denim pants with a Happy Bunny logo shirt. Running over to the bed, she looked for her blue haired friend. "Where are you? I have something you should see. Bulma," she yelled once more.

'Now's my chance.' Flying down from the ceiling, Bulma tackled her friend onto the bed and pinned her arms down. The paper flew out of Chi-Chi's hand and onto the floor. "Got cha."

Wriggling around, trying to get out of the stronger woman's grasp, Chi-Chi kicked her friend in the side. Both of the women lay on the bed looking at each other. Laughter emitted from both of them, "You got selected. Look at this, I can't believe it." Grabbing the paper from the floor, Chi-Chi shoved it in Bulma's face, "You got it."

"Got selected for what?" Getting up, the blue haired woman grabbed her towel back and began to wipe off the sweat she accumulated from the wrestling match with her friend.

"To be Queen, to have a chance to become Queen anyway," Chi-Chi heaved out. She smoothed out the wrinkled paper and began to read:

"To the strongest woman on Earth,

You have been selected to become Queen of Vegeta-sei. There will be a tournament to decide who will marry the Prince Vegeta. Since the late King Vegeta was succeeded by his heir, Prince Vegeta, there will be a tournament to become his wife, the Queen of Vegeta-sei. The match will prove who is the strongest woman in the galaxy and rightful fit to bare the Prince's heirs. The neighboring five planets will send their strongest female, also. The tournament is set for the following month, good luck!

The Royal Advisor of Planet Vegeta-sei."

Bulma dropped her towel and grabbed the paper, reading it slowly. "I … I can't believe this. Why me?" Falling back onto the bed, Bulma covered her face. Chi-Chi flopped next to her, putting her head in the palm of her hand.

"Are you going?" Picking up the attachments on the paper, Chi-Chi read the rules and regulations of the tournament.

"Of course not, why would I want to become Queen of that planet?" Getting up from the bed, Bulma walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She walked over the closet and picked out some sleeping ware.

"It could really help Earth with the war against Plant Ice-jin," Chi-Chi yelled to her friend. The war that could destroy Earth, destroy everything. Planet Vegeta-sei had the strongest warriors ever and could beat Frieza at his own game. The war has been waging on for years, a meaningless war. Planet Earth was in the mist of it. The technology and scientific advances made it a prime planet to take over. Sayians' have been protecting the planet for years, promising to leave it alone when the war was settled, along with an alliance from Planet Earth.

"The King of Earth wanted you to take the invitation and win the tournament, sealing the deal with the Sayians."

Laying her night clothes on the bed and walking over to the vanity table, Bulma got a little curious with what Chi-Chi said. "How go you know the king wanted me to take the invite? What are you hiding?"

"Because he was here, I told him you already accepted the invite and was packing now," Chi-Chi flinched when Bulma tackled her onto the bed again, knocking the air out of the black-haired female.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Letting Chi-Chi get air back into her lungs, Bulma let her grasp lose.

Chi-Chi breathed in and let out the air, "The king was here while you were training. I told him you got the invitation and accepted it. Right now your father is preparing a space shuttle for planet Veget-sei. I knew you would decline, but our planet needs you to win this tournament. Needs you to help with the war, the Sayians' need our help too. This war can't be won without us joining together." Catching her breath again, Chi-Chi went on, "You have the strength of Sayian women, and you can win this, binding them to us. Please Bulma, please."

Getting up, Bulma paced around the room. Thinking about this, she walked over to the window and saw her father preparing the craft. "Queen? Who ever thought I would make a good Queen? Strength I have, but enough to rule a whole Planet?"

Chi-Chi got up from the bed and stood by her friend, "Maybe, but you also got friends to help you. Me, I'm going with you. With your temper, you need someone to calm you down. Plus, you got the king too, he may not be as bad as you are thinking. I heard he's quite the young man."

Laughing, Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other. They have been friends ever since they were little. They still think the other is the same little girl they met that faithful day, 11 years ago on the play ground. "Fine, let's pack."

Chi-Chi yelled and hugged her friend. She ran out the door with a speed Bulma never knew she possessed. Walking into the bathroom she turned off the shower, "I'll take one on the ship." Bulma walked into the closet and got out suitcases and started to put her personal belongings inside them. 'This better be worth it.'

* * *

How's that for chapter one? I'm still working on my other fan-fic, this one is the one I have wanted to do for a long time.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Language.

* * *

A young man, about the age of 21, walked down the long, white hallway. His blue cape was flowing behind him in waves, a stern look upon his face. White shoes claim his feet, as the steps became faster. He was clad in a blue spandex uniform with a white breast plate, white gloves, and black hair in a wicked flame on his head. He turned the corner and slammed open the sliver door. "What is the meaning of this?"

Three heads turned in response, all around an old book. They were elder Sayians with matching uniforms like the man, no cape. "It has been done, nothing you can do will change this."

One elder came toward the man, "It is written in our laws, and you can not stop this."

Grabbing the elder by his neck, the young man lifted him into the air. "I did not ask for this. Time would have been necessary, preparation for this," he said in anger.

On elder turned around, closing the book, "The necessary work has been done. Invitations have been sent. Prince Vegeta, we are sorry for this dismay."

Prince Vegeta let the elder go and grabbed his head, he had a headache the size of this planet. "Is the dome prepared, Garao?"

"Yes, my prince. You can expect the women so start showing up any day now," Garao spoke up, he the closest to the Sayian Empire book. His hair was short spiked with gray coming from all sides. The elder Sayian was more than a century old, usual for Sayians. They could live up to two century's in their life time.

Prince Vegeta sighed, 'Oh, how I hate this, choosing a mate from a tournament, how ignorant.' The prince looked at his advisors and sighed again. 'I can't become King unless I marry, this better be worth my time.' The three advisors looked at their prince "Are you okay my prince?"

"Yes. The invitations, who were they sent too?" the young Sayian asked.

"Plant Taro, a woman named Becket leader's daughter of the Resistance in our northern units. She Taroan so that means she has little strength and no brains, easy opponent to knock out in the first around. She looks Sayian, all expect for the yellow skin and diamond eyes," Garao spoke up. "Also from Planet Jarbẽd, a lady named Shroom, strong but little in size, also easy to knock out. We could not forget that planet they are our southern unit, a ally that we don't want to lose."

"Lord Barret, Your ladies?" Prince Vegeta sighed. 'None of them will do. I don't want any alien looking idiot.'

Lord Barret stepped forward, he was like Lord Garao, "Planet Yarko, known for nothing, it's just a neighboring ally. A young woman named York, purple skin, and no hair, easy to knock out too," Lord Barret spoke, "Planet Vegeta-sei also. The woman named Tifa, strong but not smart, average looking for a Sayian woman."

"And you, Lord Auron, your women."

Lord Auron was a tall Sayian with grayish hair and a cut on his cheek. He was wearing the traditional Sayian uniform but with red coloring, glasses topped his eyes. "One of my planet's dropped out of the tournament. They can not spare a single woman, with the training and all, the king will not permit it." Lord Auron was a wise old man, wiser than the others. The planet, Prince Vegeta knew, was not a wise choose to use. "My other planet is Earth. A young woman of a prime age of 18, Bulma is her name. Smart, brilliant actually, strong even for a human. I went to planet Earth and saw her myself, training in a weird looking building. When she wins, we can use her technology to strength our army. Blue hair, strong will, and the up most brain to help rule Planet Vegeta."

Lord Barret spoke up, "You speak of nonsense, Lord Auron. She's human, my prince, they may be smart but strength is nothing. My lady Tifa will when this tournament, she stronger than that pathetic human."

Laughs came from the red lord, "You speak as if the tournament already toke place. Lord Barret, no insult to you but strength will not only win this competition. She had brains, my prince, she knows machines, technology, and will make a perfect wife for you." Pushing up his glasses, Lord Auron walked out of the room.

"My prince, please," Lord Barret begged.

"Enough, this will be settled in week. From now on, I do not want to see any of you, leave me," Vegeta sighed.

"Yes," they said in union. Leaving the room, the Lords looked at each other and sighed.

Walking over to the book, Vegeta picked it up and put it back into the case, its holding place. 'One week and I will have a wife. This is the only way I can become king.' Sitting onto the chair next to him, Vegeta put his head into his hands. Rushing noises came from outside, followed by a door slamming open.

* * *

It's been two weeks since they left. Bulma and Chi-Chi were on the space craft heading toward Planet Vegeta-sei. Both nervous and excited to be going, more so for the black haired woman, she couldn't stop cleaning, cooking, and washing clothes. Bulma was in the training room, preparing for the tournament. Slamming another robot into the wall, Bulma heaved out air and prepared for another one. Flying to the ceiling, she waited for the fight bot to pop out. The oncoming flew toward the awaiting fighter and suddenly stop, crashing to the floor. Bulma heard the door open to her left and saw Chi-Chi walk through with a plate full of steaming meat and vegetables. 'Break time.' Bulma did a back flip and landed on the floor near a awaiting table. The black haired female sat the plate down, "How's it going?"

Bulma stabbed a piece of meat with a fork and quickly put it into her mouth, "Good, I'm ready for the tournament, ready to kick some ass."

Chi-Chi sat down and put some meat and vegetables onto her plate, "Good, have the sent you many more information for your competition?"

Bulma finished the food on her plate and sighed, "Yeah, we lifted out too late, so when we get there, I go automatically to the stadium to fight. My first fight is will Lady York from Yarko. Two fights in a day then two more then the final fight after that, Lady Tifa from Planet Vegeta-sei and Becket then me and Lady York. The second fight will be the other planet which they have not announced who it is yet, and then another. After that the two winners will fight and the winner announced." Bulma picked up another broccoli stem and ate it, "I figure I'll win against Lady York and Tifa will win against Lady Becket, after that the mysterious planet woman and the Jarbẽd. The final fight will consist of three fighters; me, Tifa, and whoever. I'll go for that one then the Sayian. I figure the other one will be weaker than us."

Chi-Chi sighed, "I hope you win."

"Me too."

* * *

The long journey was over finally. Bulma and Chi-Chi arrived and were flying to the stadium, well Bulma was anyway. They arrived later, in the middle of the fight between Tifa and Becket, just in time to see Tifa demolish the woman from Taro. Her body the bleeding and broken in several places. 'Damn,' Bulma thought.

"Now for the second fight of the day, Lady York from Yarko and Bulma, from Earth," the announcer spoke.

"Now is my time to shine."

* * *

Lord Auron looked on from his spot by the throne. All the lords were sitting close to the Prince, Lord Barret on his left and lords Auron and Garao on his right with Auron closer to the Prince.

"Now you will see what a human can do!"

* * *

How was that for Chapter 2. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Language

* * *

Lord Auron looked on from his spot by the throne. All the lords were sitting close to the Prince, Lord Barret on his left and lords Auron and Garao on his right with Auron closer to the Prince.

"Now you will see what a human can do!"

* * *

She entered the ring with her trademark clothes, baggy tan pants, black sports bra showing off her ripped abs. Her feet were clad in white sneakers with the Earth logo on the side. Her opponent, Lady York, was already waiting for the human. The alien woman was about six feet tall, no hair and purple skin, and pure black eyes. Bulma shuttered, 'I never saw a Yarko before, how ugly.'

Looking around, the Yarko watched the people in the stadium cheering, mostly Sayian. A bell rang to her left indicating her opponent was in the Stadium, their eyes meet. A scowl was upon the Yarko followed by a smirk. 'This is going to hurt.'

"Now we begin the second match," the announcer spoke once again. "Get ready ladies." Bulma got into a fighting stance, hands balled in fists, feet spread apart. The Yarko just stood there in a wondering, 'I will not win this, but I don't want to be hurt.' Looking toward the crowd she saw him. Another Yarko was there with a worried look upon his face, Lady York gave him a loving look.

Following the stare, Bulma noticed the man. He was looking at her opponent with a loving and caring smile, 'He must be her lover.' Looking at the Yarko again, Bulma noticed her smile fade and worry look. Calming down, Bulma walked over to the Yarko and smiled, "You don't want this do you?"

"No, I do not. He's was my soon to be husband, he told me to win so we could help our planet with the war," a tear was brought to Lady York.

"Resign the match, I'll take care of this. I want that for my planet too, I don't have anyone back home and you do. Lose and I will make sure you will live thought out this," Bulma smiled.

"Would you? You're not going to betray me?"

"No, I'm human, we need this just as bad as you do," she said with confidence.

The Yarko smiled, "Thank you. Now what do I do?"

"I don't know. Follow the rules, they sent you, I don't know what that is, but my friend read something about it."

Lady York smiled, "So did my lover, I know what to do now." She smiled and got onto her knees, placing her left hand over where her heart was, signing she had given up. The crowd gasped and looked to the Prince.

* * *

The Prince looked on when they announced the human had arrived. Lifting an eyebrow, he consulted Lord Auron, "So this is your choice? Strong looks, but can she fight?"

Lord Auron laughed again, he was wearing his trade mark red uniform, "You will see milord."

Lord Barret snorted, "What is taking them so long? Why are they just talking, fight already!"

"It seems we have a withdraw," Lord Garao inserted. "My prince what do you think of this?"

Lord Barret gasped, anger took over his voice, "What's the meaning of this? My fighter will not back out."

Prince Vegeta smirked, "It seems you did not consult the lady before you put her into the match. She is taken Lord Barret, in love with someone from her planet, she will not fight."

Lord Barret growled, "No. I will not worry myself, Lady Tifa is still in the match." Every Sayian's eyes were on the Prince, awaiting his opinion on the match. Standing up, the Prince raised his hand.

"The withdraw is accepted, the winner is Bulma, from Earth." Prince Vegeta smiled at the human. Their eyes met in a heated glance, black to blue. Bulma nodded kindly to the prince. "It seems another planet has dropped out followed by the Taro planet. It also seems no one wants to mate this prince." Laughs emitted from the crowd, followed by sighs from Sayian and other alien women who wanted to be in the competition, mostly growls from the Sayian women. "Lady Tifa, come into the ring." A strong Sayian emitted from on of the resting booths wearing the traditional Sayian uniform.

Black, short spike hair covered her head. She was a tall, taller than the Price, bulky woman. "Yes, my prince?"

"We Sayians have only seen one fight today, you would care to give us another, or rest?" The Prince looked the Sayian woman up and down, 'Too manly but she due if she wins. Now the human, nice body, but does she have a mind.'

"Not at all, my prince, this will be an easy battle just like my first one," said Tifa, glaring at the blue haired female. 'He's mine.'

"Good, let's begin." Prince Vegeta sat back down and looked at Auron. "This better be good or my Sayians will get angry."

"Oh it will be, my prince, just watch what she can do."

* * *

Bulma blinked at the prince in astonishment, 'No way, already.' Bulma turned around and got back into her position, on the way giving Chi-Chi the "I don't know what's going on" look. Chi-Chi had her hands around her mouth, wide eyed, nervous as hell. A young man about her age came up to her, "Hi, you're the human that came with Lady Bulma right?"

Chi-Chi turned around, 'Wow!.' A man about a foot taller than her was taking to her. He had black spikes that were going in different directions. "Y…yes that's me, I'm Chi-Chi."

"I'm Goku," he put his hand behind his head and laughed, "Sorry to scare you, but my prince and Lord Auron has requested your presence at the throne. Will you follow me?"

"Yes," Goku put his hand in Chi-Chi's and escorted her away. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma, blushing like crazy.

Bulma smiled at her friend than turned her attention to the fight. The announcer pronounced the fight and it began.

* * *

"Ah, Lady Chi-Chi, nice to see you again." Lord Auron spoke. Lord Barret and Lord Garao left the stadium in a hurry so she sat next to the prince.

Taking her seat, Chi-Chi smiled and Goku and thanked him. "Nice to see you too, Lord Auron, Prince Vegeta.

Prince Vegeta looked at the black haired female and smirked, "I have a few questions for you, Lady Chi-Chi."

* * *

What does the prince want with Chi-Chi… Will Bulma win? PLEASE Review. I want at least 5 reviews for every chapter, if not it means to me that you don't like it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Bulma can fly and she can use some powers like a Sayian. It'll come all together soon.

Warning: Fighting and lanuage.

* * *

She dodged the attack and swung around to kick the woman in her side, sending her into the wall, heaving. Both women were just staring the fight with everything they had. Nothing was going to stand in front of them for the tournament. The Sayian flew toward the human with lighting speed catching her by the neck and throwing her toward the ceiling. Bulma did and back flip and landed softly, looking down at her opponent. Giving each other a nasty glare, Bulma rushed down the ceiling doing a back flip in mid-air while throwing a ki ball to the young Sayian while creating another move no one would know about until she wanted them too.

Tifa blocked the ki ball and sent of her own. Both women were now on the floor in a fighting stance, looking in each other's eyes. Catching her breath, Tifa charged towards the human and both caught each other in an arm lock. "You can't win this, he's mine."

"Then why I'm I still standing?" Bulma smirked. She lifted Tifa up into the air and heaved her over her shoulder, doing a back bend. Both woman look at each other upside down and snarled, "Stop this."

Bulma flipped both of them into the air, jumped and landed on Tifa with one foot. "Now the time to scream," Bulma grabbed Tifa by the collar, lifted her up a little more then slammed her down into the ground, pushing her into the nearest wall, while doing a back flip back a couple of feet. Landing, Bulma watch the dirt settle and saw Tifa laying there with blood coming from her head wound.

Tifa got up slowly and wiped the blood from her face, she stumbled away from the wall. She looked up at Bulma and smiled, "That's all you got?"

* * *

Prince Vegeta looked at the black haired female and smirked, "I have a few questions for you, Lady Chi-Chi." 

Chi-Chi was very nervous staring into the eyes of the prince. His cold, black eyes were staring back with full force. "What kind of questions?"

Prince Vegeta smirked, "I have never met a human quite like Bulma. None that I have seen could fly and had such power like a Sayian. How did she come by this?" Lord Auron, on his right, smiled at the young girl.

Chi-Chi smiled, "Remember when Earth was attacked a few years back, the first time it happened, about 10 years ago?"

"Yes, I do. We had Sayian ships watching the planet for sometime when we got a SOS call for help," Prince Vegeta spoke.

Chi-Chi shifted in her chair, "You helped us beat them and clean up our planet afterwards. Even when you were done helping us you left Sayians there to train some humans how to fight. Bulma was 8 and two Sayians trained her, more than the others. They taught her how to fight, fly, and ki moves. It took a lot for Bulma to learn but she finally did." Chi-Chi took a breath and sighed.

Prince Vegeta thought on the subject more, and then said, "Who was the one to teach her?"

Chi-Chi smiled, "I nice man named Bardock and his son Raditz. Their still on Plant Earth, teaching and such."

"Huh, alright. Thank you, Lady Chi-Chi. You may stay and watch the remaining of the fight." Prince Vegeta smirked. 'Bardock was smart, I wonder what he taught her.'

"What is Lady Tifa doing?" Chi-Chi asked, curious about the energy that was coming out of the Sayian woman.

"It seems this is where you will see what the human is capable of." Lord Auron spoke up looking onto the ceiling at a blue figure.

* * *

Something was amidst in the ring and the Sayian could tell. Bulma was not her usual self, during the middle of the fight. Her moves were different and her style seemed be changing. Tifa dodged the punch and Bulma landed a quick kick to her stomach. The Sayian was getting pissed by this point, they match was taking for ever. Both girls were coughing and heaving up a storm. 'Let's end this.' Tifa tighten up her muscles, "Human, you will not win this competition, you do not deserve to have the Prince of Sayians." 

Smirking at the human, Tifa let lose her final ki ball. A huge blue ki came out of her hands and unleashed on Bulma, spending dirt flying into the air, blocking the view of everyone. Screams emitted from Chi-Chi as she witnessed her friend get seriously hurt. Chi-Chi tried to run down to get a better view, but Prince Vegeta put a strong hand on her shoulder. "What's done is done. She knew the risks of her life when she entered the ring"

A laugh came from Lord Auron as he put his glass back on to his face. Chi-Chi and the prince looked at the lord with curious stares. "It's not over yet."

As the dust settled from the ring, Bulma was in the middle with the same stance before. Calmness fell over the stadium as Bulma smiled and vanished from there sight. No sounds came from the people watching the match, they all stood frozen. Prince Vegeta stood, about to announce the winner, when a Sayian male stood up and pointed to the ceiling. "There she is."

Bulma was standing on the ceiling, staring down at the crowd. Roars and cheers came from the crowd and Chi-Chi sighed in relief. The blue haired female flew straight up, now she was in mid-air with the crowd below her feet. "Now is the time you will see what a human can do."

Bulma put her hands together and green ki ball emitted from them. The ball turned into seven bigger ki balls, all surrounding her with a green light. Putting her hand straight in front of her, the ki balls formed into seven sword-looking shapes. The crowd went wild at this point. Never has there been a more exciting match in all of Planet Vegeta-sei.

As the ki swords brightened up, Bulma unleashed them onto the awaiting and surprised Sayian. They came with full forced, slamming into the body of the female Sayian. They exploded on contact, making Tifa scream in pain. Dust flew over the stadium, as it cleared, Tifa was in the middle with little spots of blood coming from her body. She fell to the floor with exhaustion. The crowd got over whelmed and cheered for the human woman.

Bulma flew down toward Tifa and looked into her eyes. "Just because you're Sayian doesn't mean you are the strongest, and I just proved it."

Tifa smiled, "You have proved you are worthy to mate the prince, I am sorry to you and your kind."

* * *

Prince Vegeta stood up and silenced the crowd. "We have a winner, lady Bulma for Earth. Every Sayian looked upon this young woman, for she is your next Queen." The Sayians in the crowd bowed down to the young girl with respect. "The coronation for my Kingman-ship and out marriage will begin next week on the red moon. A feast will be prepared and all Sayians are invited." The crowd emitted yells and cheers for the prince. Bulma looked at her soon-to-be husband and smiled, a tired and kind smile. 

Prince Vegeta flew down to the ring, near Bulma. They looked each other in the eyes, "Lady Bulma, I am Prince Vegeta. I know you are tired, I will personally escort you to your room." He lifted his hand out to hers and smirked, 'Well done. This should be an interesting marriage.'

Bulma smiled once again, "That's going to be a problem."

"Oh, how so? From now on I must warn you, in public you will address me as Prince Vegeta. I do not tolerate disrespect."

"Sorry, my prince, the problem is that," her shoulders were shaking at this point, her legs about to give out, "I'm spent, see ya in a few hours." Passing put, Bulma fell into the arms of the Sayian Prince.

Picking up this bride, Vegeta walked out of the stadium and toward the royal castle, looking at Bulma. 'So it will be.'

* * *

"Is she alright?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku popped up by her side sending Chi-Chi into a scared fit. "Geez man, you scared me." 

"Sorry about that, it seems I have a problem with scaring you. Bulma will be fine, Prince Vegeta is taking her to her room, as I will do with you," Goku smiled.

"Thank you." Chi-Chi blushed. "Will I be able to see her?"

Goku smiled, "Of course."

Lord Auron stood in front of the couple, "You will before the prince does. There is something you must tell her for me."

Chi-Chi's smile faded, "What is it?"

"We got some news from Planet Earth…."

* * *

What's happening? 

Important: I want to know if I should put a lemon in too this story. Vote please.

REVIEW. I want at least 5 reviews for every chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Lord Auron stood in front of the couple, "You will before the prince does. There is something you must tell her for me."

Chi-Chi's smile faded, "What is it?"

"We got some news from Planet Earth…."

"From Earth?" Chi-Chi asked confused, she held onto Goku more tightly. Worry was spread a crossed her face. "What news?"

Lord Auron sighed, "It seems the Ice-jin's ships have been watching the planet for sometime, waiting for a weak point to attack. We have sent more Sayians to protect the planet. It's nothing to worry about yet, but if they send more ships there could be a war."

Chi-Chi's eyes watered up, "I'll tell Bulma, but I know she will want to go back and help."

Lord Auron shook his head, "She can not, not before the coronation and mating ritual."

Chi-Chi and Goku left the stadium in worry, "Bulma is not going to take this information lightly."

Goku sighed, "I know, but what can you do?"

Chi-Chi suddenly stopped in excitement, "I won't tell her yet, not until the coronation. Like Lord Auron said, 'They won't attack for awhile.' We got plenty of time."

After three days of nonstop sleeping, Bulma finally woke up to the sight of sunlight. She was dressed in an over sized white shirt and blue shorts. 'Chi-Chi must have dressed me,' Bulma got out of bed and every bone in her body popped. Stretching out her arms, the blue haired woman made her way towards the vanity table that was placed on the western wall. It was accompanied by make-up, a hair brush, and several knick-knacks. The bed she had slept in was a light green canopy. Not much was in the room the bed, vanity table, night stand, and a dresser. A balcony showed the outside of Planet Vegeta and its curtains were blowing in the wind.

After several minutes of brushing the rats out of her hair, a knock was at the door. "Come in." A short lady with black, spiky hair entered.

"My lady, I am Kaeda, your personal assistant." Bulma noticed a patch over her eye and that she wore an old Japanese miko outfit. "King Vegeta is sorry he couldn't be here when you woke up, he sends his regards."

Bulma smiled at the older lady, "That's okay. He's a king after all."

"Actually, he is still the prince. After the coronation he will become king and you, queen." Kaeda smiled, "He sends me to tell you he will be back in two days, and that was two days ago he said it. The king shall be here in two to three hours. He hopes you would join him for dinner." With the last comment, Bulma's stomach growled louder than a dog's warning snarl.

"Dinner would be greatly appreciated. Thank you, Lady Kaeda." Bulma walked over the over sized walk-in-closet and choose her favorite outfit. A pair of baggy, black pants and a black sports top. "Can you tell me if Chi-Chi is around here, knowing her she's probably making a mess somewhere?"

Laughing at the last part, Kaeda spoke up, "Lady Chi-Chi is in the kitchen yelling like a harpy to the cooks. Telling them how to make this and that, quite annoying if you ask me, but she can make some darn good food."

Bulma laughed and sighed at the same time, "The best cook on Earth. Thanks Kaeda."

Lady Kaeda came closer to Bulma and sighed, "When you see the King you mustn't go looking like your about to go to another fight. You must dress like a lady." The older woman walked into the closet and took out a dress. "I think this one will go with your hair and complexion, my dear." The dress Kaeda picked out was pale green, strapless, and really short to Bulma's satisfaction. It was beautiful, but short.

Bulma took the dress and examined it closer, "If I wear this dress, he'll see every inch of me, even my underwear."

This statement made Kaeda laugh, "That is the point dear. King Vegeta and you are going to produce heir's ya know. He'll have to see you sometime or another." She took the dress from Bulma and laid it on the bed. The blue haired human turned red. Did she not know that sex was involved? She can't be a virgin, with a body and face like that? "My dear, you act as if you didn't know that."

Bulma covered her face in embarrassment, "Of course I knew. I just didn't want to realize it was so close to that point."

Coming closer to the red human, Kaeda put a hand on her shoulder, "That point? My God, have you ever had sex before?"

Shaking her head non-stop, Bulma said, "Back on Earth I was too busy to ever do something like that. I mean I had offers and such but never did anything. Don't get me wrong, I'm not against sex or anything, it's just the thought of actually having it never really crossed my mind."

This made the older woman laugh. "Well now you have too. Don't worry, King Vegeta knows what to do."

Bulma blushed even more. Kaeda had left the room after telling her to get ready. Walking over to the bed and looking deeply at the dress, Bulma sighed. 'It can't be that bad.' She took out something bathing supplies from the vanity and walked to the baths. 'I've never really dressed like a girl before. It's always been training clothes, big shirts, and boxers, nothing like dresses, skirts, and beautiful shirts.' She finally reached her destination. Walking into the bathing area, Bulma laid down her supplies and took off her clothes.

The baths were beautiful; it looked like old Japanese bath house. Rocks kept the water in a pool, steam came from the water, and cheery blossom were scattered in the pool. Bulma step one foot in then another. Slowly she settled down in the hot water. All her worries disappeared, nothing was left on her mind, soon making her relax and fall to sleep.

The moon was full in the sky tonight. The sky itself was a light red with an orange hue and cloudless like always. He looked over the balcony and watched the business garden below. Servants were finishing watering the planets and taming the shrubs. They stopped and looked up to their prince, bowing their heads in respect. Prince Vegeta looked into the sky again, wondering what was in store for him tonight. I would be the first time he actually got to talk to is future mate. He ponder if she would meet is caliber, if she had a brain or was all brawn. He couldn't have a brainless mate who only thought about makeup and jewelry. No, he could not have that.

The door to his room came with a sudden knock. It took Vegeta out of his daze and back into reality. Walking over to the door, he put the wine glass he had down on the dining table. Was he ready for who was on the other side? He took a deep breath in and opened the door. What he saw amazed him, there she was.

SORRY FOR THE WAIT. LIFE IS CRAZY.


End file.
